


Особенный вкус

by gnz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnz/pseuds/gnz
Summary: все должно быть именно так и никак иначе





	Особенный вкус

**Author's Note:**

> AU по новелле/аудиодраме "Безымянный монстр"

Инспектору Когами снятся плохие сны.  
Режущие сознание и слишком реалистичные, чтобы забыть о них сразу же. Вязкие, мрачные, отдающие чем-то металлическим на языке, оседающие комом в горле и тяжестью в висках. Обычно ему не снилось ничего, на что небезызвестный инспектор в очках и по жизни лучший друг бросал тихое "везет тебе". Сейчас же Когами каждое утро просыпается раньше, чем успевает звонить будильник, и едва ли справляется со всей кашей в голове, что мучает до середины дня, пока не удается перебить ее каким-нибудь мимолетным, ничем не примечательным вызовом в город. Или отчетом, если повезет. Так держаться можно: отвлечься, заставить себя сконцентрироваться на чем-то другом, погрязнуть в работе, думать о делах, копаться в архивах, тратить время на допросы, убиваться в спортзале и ехать домой, выбирая самый длинный путь. "Так можно", — убеждает себя Когами, пока в отражении стекла не мелькает уже ставший его персональным кошмаром белый силуэт. Пока за очередной голографической вывеской он не начинает замечать набитые монетами глазницы. Пока ему не мерещится этот испуганный, растерянный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз. Пока Когами не хочется ударить кулаком по автомобилю и то ли наглотаться успокоительных таблеток, то ли закурить. А он даже не знает, каковы эти антистрессовые таблетки на вкус и как там надо правильно вдыхать, когда затягиваешься.  
Шинья стоит в темном коридоре, опустив голову и вперив взгляд в сканер оттенка, не обращая внимание на падающие с волос капли воды и сползающее с голой шеи полотенце. Семьдесят шесть и пять. От природы достаточно вспыльчивый, он никогда не имел проблем с преступным коэффициентом или цветом психопаспорта, да и не заботился о них надлежащим образом. Семьдесят шесть и пять. Семьдесят шесть и пять. Когами смотрит на цифры так, будто способен повлиять на их изменение одним лишь взглядом. У него никогда раньше не было такого коэффициента. И ему действительно раньше ничего не снилось. А еще он был свято уверен, что не тронется умом во всем этом круговороте так и норовящих сбить с ног событий.  
Там, в Огишиме, когда Токо Кирино едва ли успела позвать его, когда они с Гино тащили на себе Сасаяму, когда вызывали подмогу в виде второго отдела, когда возвращались в Бюро и Когами смотрел на свои дрожащие на руле руки, что-то не произошло. Что-то, что преследовало теперь каждую ночь, что-то, от чего хотелось отчаянно отвернуться. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, куда будет безопаснее не смотреть. Этого Когами настолько остро не ощущал никогда раньше. 

— Когами, все нормально?  
Гино как всегда беспокоится слишком много, но никуда не отпускает свою врожденную жесткость и прямоту, а еще — слишком острое зрение на неприятности, не нуждающееся ни в каких защитных стеклах. Шинье хочется сказать, чтобы из-за него перестали так нервничать, хочется выдать что-то такое, благодаря чему легче станет сразу и Гино, и ему. Но он абсолютно точно уверен, что просьба "Посоветуй мне антидепрессанты" или вопрос "Ты случайно не знаешь, как и где исполнители достают сигареты?" произведет обратный эффект. Поэтому просто отвечает коротким "Да", стараясь не вглядываться во взволнованное лицо. Не видеть в нем отображения его чертовых снов. Это не то, чего Когами хочет в осуществлении живой реальности.  
Он теперь как Гино — они всегда были чем-то да похожи и непохожи одновременно, но настолько, как сейчас — никогда раньше. Когами не хочется, чтобы старый друг это понял. У него и так предостаточно своих волнений — забота об оттенке и работа, которой он отдает почти все свободное время за исключением пары часов, чтобы успеть погулять с Даймом. Если он начнет переживать за всех тут в отделе вместе взятых больше, чем каждый из них переживает за себя, добром это не кончится.  
"Все-еще-инспектор" словно зависает между двумя реальностями и не знает, куда падать.  
Токио презрительно мрачнеет, позволяя укрывать свое небо темно-серыми тучами и пропитывать запахом дождя каждую из улиц.  
Когами запивает свои сны крепким горячим чаем, который появляется на рабочем столе как-то подозрительно незаметно каждое утро и каждый вечер как раз в его смену, хотя Шинья прекрасно помнит, что не ходит покупать чай. Когда бы он ни пришел в офис, напиток всегда горячий, и это тоже странно, потому что заваривать его здесь — неудобно и некогда. А еще у этого чая подозрительно не синтетический вкус — совсем не такой, как подают в столовой Бюро. Но Когами все равно вдыхает мятный аромат и старается не вспоминать о затерянной Огишиме, о расчлененном трупе, который он сразу узнает, об устремленном на него дуле доминатора, который равнодушным механическим голосом сообщает, что "преступный индекс равен 260", и который Шинья чудом слышит. О режущем по сердцу "Когами... поехали в Бюро. Пожалуйста". О собственном надломленном голосе.  
Все не должно быть так. И реальность, в которой живой исполнитель Сасаяма Мицуру официально отстранен от работы почти на месяц в связи с долгим больничным и нарушением ведения дела, находящаяся в сознании Кирино Токо проходит реабилитацию, а инспектор Когами Шинья все еще остается инспектором Когами Шиньей, поглощает в себя и откидывает все, что не входит в ее рамки. Смотрит жгуче-холодно, но беспокойно — будто весь мир способен поместиться лишь в одних глазах старого друга, который волнуется за Шинью везде и всегда, в реальности и во снах, где бы то ни было. А Когами неосознанно ощущает то же самое и почти убеждает себя ради покоя, что все хорошо.  
Ровно до следующего раза, когда повторяющийся сон снова завязывает глаза и сковывает правильный взгляд на окружающий мир. А потом Когами опять приходит на смену и пьет чай. Едва ли успевает забыть обо всем, но ночь всегда наступает первой.  
Ближе к концу недели всех "никогда раньше" становится столько, что им удается выстроить почти целый пазл непривычности. Когами думает, что не замечает ее. Когами уверен, что это нормально. Когами убеждается, что со временем это пройдет. И не отвлекается от созданной схемы: концентрироваться, погружаться, вникать. Он почти не разговаривает ни с кем из отдела, не решается сходить к Сасаяме, не решается узнать, как проходит реабилитация Токо, не решается излить душу старику, не решается позвонить Аоянаги и спросить, как дела, даже не переговаривается с вечно спокойной нынче Кунизукой или с Найто, который ни разу не предлагает сыграть в маджонг. Старается не смотреть в глаза Гино, потому что не хочет позволить себе выдать свое собственное беспокойство. Их всех это больше не касается: кровь вперемешку с зимней слякотью, лишние потери и это разломанное напополам так и не раскрытое дело из-за прячущегося в толпе призрака.  
"...Да пусть только попробует коснуться".  
Он ни за что не допустит, чтобы кто-то, кого он сильно ценит, посмел пострадать. И, думая об этом, Когами чувствует, будто не замечает еще чего-то совершенно очевидного и важного. Оно ускользает от восприятия, к нему не коснешься, и это начинает раздражать. Раздражать ровно настолько, насколько он не переносит этого затишья относительно закрытого "Дела об образцах". Когами отдаляется от своего настоящего мира все больше, не замечая этого. И не подозревая, кого это в самом деле начинает волновать сильнее, чем других.  
Токио сливается с дождем, высасывает все силы и тонет в иллюзорном пространстве сбоящих голограмм. Все не должно быть так, и Шинья с головой пытается окунуться в настоящую реальность снова и снова да хватается за любую возможность выплеснуть стресс, чтобы никому не навредить. Чтобы выстоять. 

 

— Эй, Ко.  
На плечо ложится тяжелая рука, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности, но узнать Масаоку удается сразу же. Подняв голову, Когами натыкается на внимательные и строгие глаза. Понятно, откуда у Гинозы вечно такой взгляд. Точнее, от кого... погодите-ка.  
— Ты перетруждаешься, — вырывает из мыслей голос старика, и Шинья еле сдерживается, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Масаока ему в свое время смог едва ли не заменить отца, всегда говорил нужные вещи и словно никогда по-настоящему не злился. — И поговорил бы ты с Мицуру, знаешь ли. Видно, что вам обоим это надо.  
— Я думал об этом, но, кажется, его пока лучше оставить в покое, — хрипло отвечает Когами. О чем он будет говорить? Чтобы его опять потянуло извиняться? Чтобы его все-таки прорвало и он ни с того ни с сего выдал всю правду о своих снах? К чему и зачем?  
— Подумав — решайся, а решившись — не думай, — добродушно выдает Масаока, хлопнув по плечу. Впрочем, он больше не говорит ничего, хотя у Когами остается чувство, будто это не все. Старик, конечно, всегда зрит в корень — видит больше, чем остальные. Так же, как и... исполнитель Сасаяма Мицуру.

Вечером ноги сами несут его в прокуренную квартиру, и осознает свои действия он слишком поздно — когда Сасаяма уже берется открывать.  
— О, привет, Когами, — он выглядит удивленным, предстает перед ним все еще с перебинтованной рукой и пластырем на щеке, в небрежно застегнутой и незаправленной в брюки рубашке, сигаретой за ухом и непринужденной улыбкой, приклеившейся к нему буквально сразу же. Только пару дней назад пришел в себя, а уже ведет себя так, будто это не он чуть не умер тогда. — Чего, позвать на работу пришел? Уже не обходитесь, что ли?  
Когами неловко замирает. Говорить "нет" кажется чем-то неуместным, хоть и так понятно, что Сасаяма просто шутит, но и подыгрывать ему сейчас тоже не особо хочется, да и вышло бы, наверное, так себе. Совершенно по-дурацки, в общем.  
— Я... — начинает Когами, но его перебивает другой голос. Девичий, тихий и на этот раз подозрительно осторожный.  
— Мицуру-сан, кто это там?  
Все бы ничего, это же Сасаяма, он не будет собой, если перестанет водиться с девушками, но конкретно этот голос Когами узнает без затруднений. Сразу.  
— Это... — смутно бормочет он, хмурясь.  
Сасаяма чешет затылок, а потом вздыхает и кивает — приглашает зайти внутрь.  
Посреди гостиной, залитой приглушенным светом, сидит Кирино Токо с чашкой чая в руках и в окружении кучи разноцветных бумажных снимков. На ней темная блузка и брюки, и видеть ее такой, а не в школьной форме Академии Осо кажется непривычным. На Когами Кирино реагирует как-то заторможенно — сначала смотрит из-под челки, а потом инстинктивно вжимает голову в плечи, словно заранее ждет, что ее будут за что-то отчитывать.  
— Не бойся дяди инспектора, — шутливо фыркает Сасаяма, плюхаясь на диван рядом. Когами даже почти улыбается, садясь в кресло напротив.  
— Ты здесь откуда? — пораженно спрашивает он у Токо и ощущает на себе вмиг потяжелевший взгляд Мицуру. Когами иногда не знает меры и может не глядя выйти за рамки, но кто бы возникал, а не знающий тормозов Сасаяма — тем более. Все он о себе помнит. Да что там, он прекрасно об этом знает, потому что его собственный мир каждый день выходит из рамок, а потом снова сужается до единственной реальной вселенной. Расширяется и схлопывается. Из одной крайности в другую. Как кто-то добавляет черной краски в прозрачную воду, пачкая, омрачняя, заставляя закрывать глаза.  
— Курс реабилитации закончился, и к Мицуру-сану меня пропустил инспектор, — наконец выдает Кирино, медленно приобретая потерянную до этого решимость.  
— Инспектор?.. — непонимающе продолжает Когами. — Какой... именно?  
Кирино задумывается и хмурит брови почти по-взрослому; этот новый для нее, еще ребенка, взгляд — неправильный. Она потеряла отца и осталась одна, она наверняка корит себя за собственную чудовищную глупость, но каким-то волшебным образом держится на поверхности. Когами кажется, что она сейчас похожа на донельзя упрямого Гино. А потом Шинья осекается. К чему здесь это, что за чушь. Откуда он взял, что Сасаяма с самого начала смотрел на Когами и Кирино почти одинаково, но сейчас она, девушка с разбившейся вдребезги сказкой, сидит у Мицуру в квартире и пьет чай так спокойно и по-домашнему, что их двоих хочется запечатлеть на камеру. Откуда он взял, что разочарование в отце Гинозы, отвращение к отцу Сасаямы и потеря отца Токо чем-то могут быть похожи. При чем тут это все к пазлу непривычности, который медленно распадается при встрече с еще большей неожиданностью.  
— У него были такие же костюм и куртка, — пожимает плечами Кирино, и Когами все-таки видит, что ошибся — она не изменилась в корне. Она все еще является ребенком, который не оставляет попыток склеить разбитое стекло, вернуть ему прежнюю форму, пускай даже вероятность порезаться слишком велика. — И... очки.  
Когами удивленно приподнимает брови и косится на Сасаяму, упорно делающего вид, что занят фотографиями. Чувство, что он все еще чего-то не замечает, становится назойливее и назойливее. Как будто Шинья трогает стекло, не имея возможности прикоснуться к тому, к чему хочется.  
Взгляд падает на электрический чайник на столе. Когами медленно вдыхает запах из сочетания чего-то легко-цветочного и резковато-хвойного, перемешанного с сигаретным дымом и алкоголем. Странно. Обычно воздух в этой квартире состоит лишь из двух последних компонентов, не то что сейчас — Когами теряется в запахах, пока ему в руки не суют чашку.  
— На, выпей, инспектор, — говорит Сасаяма почти невозмутимо. Чашка горячая, но Когами не спешит ее отставлять — неловко подтягивает повыше и греет о нее холодные и слегка подрагивающие руки. Даже не возмущается, что в этом чае, судя по усилившемуся запаху, алкоголя определенно точно влито минимум на четверть. И ладно. Все равно Мицуру только ему и себе мог такое подсунуть.  
— Сасаяма, — все-таки решается начать Когами. Мысли в голове мгновенно разбегаются, заставляя ненадолго потеряться, — ...И ты тоже, Кирино, — подумав, добавляет Когами, — Простите.  
Сасаяма, не успевший зажечь сигарету, роняет ее и, не сдержавшись, смешно фыркает. Кирино, удивленная вдвойне, смотрит на инспектора и исполнителя по очереди.  
— Ну и ты туда же. Вы все там ходите и друг перед другом извиняетесь? Хватит эти сопли тягать, ей-богу, — отмахивается Сасаяма, и Когами собирается возразить, что ничего он не тягает, что нечего так легкомысленно скидывать всю вину с него, но его перебивают. — Хороши идиоты? Хороши. Живы остались? Остались. Разве что... — исполнитель мрачнеет, опустив голову, — Дело пока только закрыто, а не раскрыто. Но всякая дрянь рано или поздно всплывает на поверхность. Нужно только осторожно подкрасться, вовремя оглянуться... — он сминает в руках уже пустую пачку сигарет, говоря вполголоса, — И напасть.  
Когами, не успевший собрать все ворочающиеся в голове мысли, медленно осознает: они с Сасаямой тоже похожи. Состоящие из одинаковой консистенции черного и белого, только Когами находится в стеклянной оболочке, а у Сасаямы она безнадежно разбита на миллиарды осколков. Они оба берут все на свои плечи, не позволяя перехватить груз другому. Каждый из них поступает так, как считает нужным. Пускай все далеко не всегда идеально гладко, пускай они часто спорят, пускай бывает трудно — основной этап пройден. Сасаяма не отпустит то, во что вцепился, но Когами упрямо не собирается отпускать тоже. У них теперь определенно общая цель, для достижения которой недопустимы просчеты, недопустимо недоверие, недопустимы сомнения. Недопустимо подчиняться темноте и заглядываться на нее снова, прыгая с головой и теряя разум во всей этой воронке из убийственного урагана.  
...Но кто сказал, что они не смогут?  
— Так, — вдруг вскидывается поднявший голову Сасаяма, потянувшись за электрочайником и продолжая более бодрым тоном, — Давай, инспектор, допивай свой чай и отправляйся восвояси, займись полезным делом. Там, ну, не знаю, успокой как-нибудь своего нервного товарища. У меня личные планы на вечер.  
"Успокой как-нибудь своего нервного товарища", — пролетает сквозь раздумья еще раз. "У меня личные планы на вечер"...  
— Что?.. — вырывается у Когами.  
— Я занят милой дамой, определившейся поступать в другой колледж как будущий фотограф, между прочим, а ты вламываешься со своими невтемными "простите-извините" в наше личное пространство и нарушаешь интимную обстановку. И не только ты, — поясняет Сасаяма с нотками негодования, и если бы Когами не умел различать в них притворство, он бы повелся и уже спешил бы удалиться. — И вот нет чтобы взять пример с Сасаямы-самы и тоже уединиться на всю ночь для чего поинтереснее...  
Впрочем, стремительно краснеющее лицо до этого совсем бледной и растерянной Токо и громкий гогот мгновенно повеселевшего Сасаямы определенно стоят того, чтобы задержаться в помещении еще на несколько минут. Слыша короткую полушутливую перепалку будто сквозь толщу воды, Когами понимает, как же ему всего этого не хватало. И не хватило бы, сложись что-то иначе.  
Потому что все определенно должно быть именно так.  
Облегчение, распутавшее цепи беспокойства, что неприятно давили на ребра до этого, вступает в силу с каждой секундой все больше. Когами не замечает, как улыбается, а потом, вздохнув, отпивает из чашки. Пережидает, пока теплая волна скатывается по горлу, согревая изнутри. Пробует чай с разбавленным виски получше... и замирает, не успев отодвинуть чашку. Вкус чая даже сквозь алкоголь оказывается отдаленно ему знакомым. Или...  
Шинья хмурит брови, мгновенно вспоминая все, что происходило за последнюю неделю. "Ты перетруждаешься", — оживает в мыслях голос старика и его строгий взгляд, с которым куда легче можно представить только одного человека во всем мире. "Вы все там ходите и друг перед другом извиняетесь?" — вопрос Сасаямы крутится в голове и отдается эхом, но словно звучит по-другому. Совершенно очевидно и совершенно... правильно? Настолько, что от пазла непривычности не остается ни следа — перед глазами появляется только разве что совсем иная картинка.  
Обеспокоенные серо-зеленые глаза, сквозящий заботой тон, ежедневная чашка чая с мятой и ложная отдаленность. Как он мог не понять всего и сразу?..  
— Спасибо, — неожиданно выпалив это на одном дыхании и обратив на себя еще одну порцию удивления, Когами опустошает чашку в несколько глотков. — Увидимся, — он говорит это, не уточняя, к кому именно обращается, и покидает квартиру. Сасаяма криво улыбается, глядя, как за ушедшим закрываются двери.  
— Значит, он на самом деле... — Кирино глядит на пустую чашку, оставленную на столе.  
—...Не такой, как тебе показалось изначально? — Сасаяма все-таки зажигает сигарету, вновь отвлекаясь на рассматривание снимков уже, вероятно, бывшей ученицы Академии Осо, у которой еще все впереди. — Определенно да.  
Токио дает им шанс начать все заново, смывая холодными дождями допущенные ошибки, пролитую кровь и выплаканные слезы. 

 

— Значит, это то, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Вкус алкоголя Гинозе не нравится. Согревающий эффект — тоже. О том, что он вообще так и не передумал идти к отцу, Нобучика жалел, еще входя в тихую квартиру. Но все же он упрямо решил дотянуться до того, чего хотел, стараясь не думать обо всех "зачем" и "почему". Стараясь обосновать все быстрее и проще, убрав свои тысячи правил на все вещи во вселенной в дальний ящик.  
Как только Сасаяма вернулся, Гиноза был первым, кто увиделся с ним после дозы обезболивающего. Он, помнится, долго ругался, стоя над больничной койкой, говорил всякую пропитанную своим любимым строгим тоном чушь, а Мицуру слушал и хмыкал, требуя подать ему сигареты и спрашивая, как там Токо и Когами. Это был первый день, когда Гиноза злился по-настоящему и, так и не сказав ничего дельного, убежал в офис. Сасаяма только вдогонку крикнул, чтобы инспектор наведался в его комнату, забрал себе коробку успокаивающего чая и не нервничал. И попросил не нервничать Когами.  
Потом Гиноза приходил к Сасаяме еще раз: Кирино Токо, только-только вышедшей из реабилитационного центра, вздумалось сразу же увидеться с Сасаямой. Как инспектор, он должен был начать читать мораль, отговаривать и убеждать, что ей нечего делать в квартире у исполнителя, это не по правилам, это может навредить, ее не пустит даже он. Но у Токо были слишком упрямые глаза для юной девушки, которую толкнули прямо в пропасть, а еще — пустое, никому не нужное одиночество. Сасаяма на его памяти иногда выглядел так же, и пришлось бы очень нагло врать, чтобы сказать, что Гиноза никогда этого не замечал.  
А потом он зачем-то извинился и быстро ушел, так и не сказав "спасибо" за чай, который изо дня в день заваривал и для себя, и для Когами.  
— Это дело, оно... — слова даются с трудом, но Гиноза заставляет себя говорить. Начинать тяжело всегда. — Почему все так на нем вдруг помешались даже после того, как основной массив на себя забрал второй отдел?  
На самом деле, он искренне терпеть не мог, когда дела утаскивали у них из-под носа, когда Когами или Сасаяма начинали психовать по этому поводу и когда все шло наперекосяк ровно с того момента, когда переставало хватать необходимых доказательств. А еще Гинозу раздражало это тяжелое ощущение непривычности, которое он едва ли успевал подавлять, чтобы не сорваться. Ему нельзя показывать того, что он ощущает на самом деле — иначе держаться не выйдет.  
— Помешались, говоришь... — Масаока ставит кружку на стол. В ней, в отличие от той же кружки Гинозы, алкоголя явно больше, чем чая. — Когда дело перестает быть просто обычной работой, а превращается в нечто личное, и отношение к нему становится иным.  
Гиноза жмурится, когда делает новый долгий глоток. Алкоголь вперемешку с чаем ударяет в мозг и растекается по телу странным теплом — как "дело об образцах" влилось в его кровь и проросло в мозгу, становясь совсем не "просто работой". Нобучика не умеет пить и точно так же не умеет быть просто инспектором. В его коде — только "идеальный инспектор" и "плохой инспектор", а третью строку знает разве что Когами Шинья, ставший с первых дней тем, кем по сей день не выходит быть у Гинозы, — "правильным инспектором". И сейчас, когда Токио смеется над ними всеми, переворачивая мир с ног на голову, эта позиция оказывается чрезмерно хлипкой, обрушиваясь — а Гиноза хочет позволить подхватить ее на свои плечи, лишь бы удержать. Лишь бы не дать упасть тому человеку, который когда-то удержал его сам и вытащил наружу.  
Пожалуй, Когами кажется, что Гиноза ничего не видит. Не читает этих написанных на чужом лице кошмаров, не замечает излишне напряженной вокруг атмосферы, не ощущает опускающейся темноты, что вот-вот доберется до разума. Сасаяма тоже убежден в чужой простоте мышления — ну, или самому Гинозе просто так кажется — но еще и наверняка уверен в том, что за своей фирменной широкой улыбкой можно хорошо скрыть всю ту боль и отчаянное стремление хоть раз не потерять кого-то дорогого.  
А Нобучика постоянно закрывает глаза на то, что может рассмотреть лучше, чем надо, мечется между двух стихий, путается в собственных противоречивых словах, раздражаясь от того, что гложет его больше всего — от бессилия.  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что и сделать-то ничего не можешь, — отец прерывает тишину и выглядит неуместно спокойно, пока словно видит мысли насквозь. Гиноза забывает жалеть о своем приходе сюда, пускай его сейчас читают, как открытую книгу. — Но ты уже начал.  
— Начал что? — он даже не поправляет сползшие на нос очки.  
— Пытаться помочь, — уточняет Масаока, но не говорит прямо, к кому именно относится помощь. Выражение его лица теплеет, выбиваясь из общей картины мрачной комнаты еще сильнее.  
— Скажешь, что зря? — Гиноза никогда не взвешивает слов, когда разговаривает с отцом. Это уже выработанная привычка — подбирать иглы как можно острее, оттачивать холодность. Такая контрастная тому, как всегда реагирует Масаока. Гиноза закрывается за глыбами собственного льда, а сейчас чувствует удивительное, легкое... тепло? Плавящее лед и щекочущее кожу. Слишком странно. Слишком непривычно это все. Эта обстановка, это дело, эти переживания, эта комната, эта улыбка на лице у отца. Что-то постоянно идет не так, как рассчитываешь с самого начала. Что-то, на что у Гинозы не оказывается подходящей иглы и нужного плана.  
— Отчего же, — вздыхает Масаока. — Если ни разу не вышло у кого-то, вовсе не значит, что не выйдет у тебя.  
В сердце словно ударяет горячим комом из чего-то острого. Гиноза смотрит на умиротворенного отца с веселой улыбкой и грустными глазами и видит себя в отражении невидимого зеркала. Хочется выпалить отчаянно резкое отрицание, но именно здесь и сейчас язык немеет, отказываясь выталкивать слова. В квартире у исполнителя Масаоки Томоми все еще темно, но та мгла, что застилает глаза, растворяется вместе с витающим в воздухе напряжением.  
— К тому же, — Масаока решается продолжить, потянувшись к бутылке, — Ты хорошо заботишься о Ко.  
"Это не твое дело!" — одними губами шепчет Гиноза и кричит у себя в воображении, снова закрывая глаза и кусая губы. Сжимает кулаки и чувствует, что смущен. Хорошо, что в полумраке этого и так не видно. Плохо, что отец не просто читает книги — он смотрит между строк.  
И вместо всего, что мелькает в мыслях, Гиноза просто опускает голову, а потом шепотом, растерянно-хрипло выдает:  
— Так... заметно, да?  
Масаока коротко, беззлобно смеется. Для него все всегда слишком очевидно, а еще — порой куда проще, чем кажется. Гиноза уже не отдает себе отчета, когда его выражение лица предательски смягчается, а с плеч забирают с половину всех существующих тяжестей. Он думает, что ни за что не скажет даже самому себе то слово, что вертится у него на уме с того момента, как он, вынашивая где-то в душе немую и осторожную благодарность, уходит из квартиры отца и едет домой.  
"Поддержка".  
Токио оставляет им последний дождь в этом месяце, прогоняя тучи прочь и развеивая последние остатки сомнений. 

 

Инспектор Когами специально приходит на работу на час раньше до начала своей смены — и обнаруживает в отделе только что-то старательно печатающего на компьютере Гинозу. Кунизуки, которая должна сейчас быть на работе, на месте нет.  
Привычной чашки с чаем на столе у Шиньи, впрочем, нет тоже.  
— Ты сегодня рано, — говорит Нобучика, сразу застыв в неловкости — собственный голос слишком громко звучит для пустого офиса, и продолжить приходится значительно тише. — Не заметил тебя сразу... привет.  
— Привет, — кивает Когами, но садиться за стол не спешит. Стоит и смотрит на монитор, ждет, когда включится компьютер. Во рту пересыхает почти сразу: надо же, за эту неделю он слишком привык пить чай по утрам. Гиноза долго молчит, задержав руки над планшетом. Он сегодня даже позавтракать толком не успел, что уж там говорить о чаепитии. А в голове ни одной нормальной мысли: начиная от того, что он еще со вчерашнего вечера носит в себе заряд этого совершенно незнакомого тепла, и заканчивая домыслами, зачем Когами на этот раз заявился не вовремя.  
Теперь им обоим кажется странным только то, что даже когда темнота начала отпускать их, от появившегося ощущения слишком приевшейся повседневной привычности тоже недостаточно уютно. Она не подходит для того, чтобы заполнять пустоту внутри, когда ты сидишь на работе и должен еще что-то соображать. Впервые любая концентрация трещит по швам. Хочется поговорить, хочется зачем-то извиниться, будто в этом вообще есть смысл, будто это что-то изменит. Будто это в самом деле избавит от неловкости.  
Честно говоря, конкретно в данный момент Когами искренне не понимает, как проводил последнюю неделю. Он приходил и уходил, словно работал в одиночку, а с Гинозой приходилось столкнуться только пару раз, и то случайно. Отдаление не мешало, но давило, и удивительно, как никто из них этого не замечал. Или просто каждый волновался совсем по другому поводу, а с приходом осознания детали всплыли наружу. Должно ведь быть наоборот: Токио больше не обнажается дождями, больше не показывает им истинного лица за сбоящими голограммами. Теперь все так, как было раньше. И не так одновременно.  
Пить хочется почти невыносимо, и Гиноза, не выдержав, достает из кейса термос с чаем. Щелкает крышкой, отпивает и катает теплый напиток по небу, хмуро пробегаясь взглядом по последним словам в своем отчете.  
— Гино, — Когами зовет его непонятно зачем, и теряется опять. Почти что так же, как вчера, при разговоре с Сасаямой: только мысли не просто разбегаются, а пропадают вовсе. Но Гиноза уже поднимает взгляд и вопросительно смотрит поверх очков. — Что это у тебя?  
Когами понимает, что подобное спрашивать чертовски глупо, но проскочившие в сознание воспоминания о чае и вчерашних догадках, в которых он больше не сомневается ни на один процент, вырываются наружу.  
— Термос, — тоже совершенно глупо отвечает Гиноза. Ему становится стыдно сразу же, и за стыдом он уже плохо понимает, что вот-вот сделает хуже. — Я слышал, что если пить чай не из чашки, а прямо из термоса, то... у него какой-то особенный вкус.  
Он тихо ворчит, пьет свой чай из термоса и продолжает печатать — правда, спустя минуту пальцы снова перестают касаться клавиатуры. Тренированная годами концентрация определенно точно не дает никаких результатов. Точно так же, как хваленая выдержка Шиньи.  
— Спасибо, — он уже произносил это при Сасаяме вчера, но не полностью — а нынче буквально выпаливает все так быстро, будто боится передумать договорить это тому, кому нужно в самом деле. — За чай. И за заботу... тоже спасибо.  
Мелко вздрогнув, Гиноза моргает — и замирает окончательно. Если при разговоре с отцом ему то и дело грело где-то неопределенно внутри и кололо, то сейчас что-то совсем раскаленное изо всей силы ударяет под дых. Когами столбенеет тоже — потому что сказал вслух именно то, что должен был сказать еще несколько дней назад. И потому что ощущает себя не шибко отличительно — забегавшие по коже мурашки и подрагивающие руки выдают себя настолько, что ему самое время прятаться за монитором. Но делает это за него почему-то Гиноза, шепча неуверенное "пожалуйста". У Когами оно вызывает улыбку, которую ему не хочется скрывать. И все же, когда сложившаяся обстановка и напряженное молчание начинают испытывать терпение не на шутку, Когами не сдерживает и следующего порыва из раздела "что нужно говорить". Или наоборот — "ни в коем случае не нужно".  
— И все же, тебе не стоило сильно переживать, — фраза звучит почти так же легкомысленно, как то, что он в свое время выдал, еще учась в Академии Нитто. "Ну, тогда я тоже стану инспектором", после чего Гиноза, помнится, раскричался. Спустя много лет аналогию Шинья проводит очень запоздало.  
— Не стоило?.. — Гиноза понижает голос, нервно поправляя очки. — Не стоило переживать?  
Раздражение накатывает, разрывая все существующие преграды из самоконтроля. Вскочив с места, он достает из внутреннего кармана сканер оттенка и преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее их с Шиньей, в три шага. Когами едва ли успевает открыть рот, чтобы попытаться исправить ситуацию, но уже поздно. О грудь ударяется чужая рука со сканером, цифры на котором мгновенно переменяются.  
Характер своих действий до Гинозы доходит заторможенно, как в замедленной пленке. Будто идет вместе с мигающими на экране числами и датами: пользователь определен, Когами Шинья, средний показатель четырнадцатого января — семьдесят два и один, пятнадцатого января — шестьдесят девять и восемь, шестнадцатого января — шестьдесят пять и три, а со вчерашнего дня коэффициент застыл на ровно шестидесяти пунктах. И сейчас, ощущая гулко бьющееся о ребра чужое сердце, сканер определяет еще одно значение — пятьдесят девять и семь.  
Когами сглатывает, боясь сделать хоть одно незначительное, но способное нарушить все движение. Так и стоит со вскинутыми руками, в растерянности глядя перед собой. Гиноза дышит все тяжелее и тяжелее, сначала внимательно рассматривая цифры, потом — уже опасаясь поднять взгляд. К скулам предательски приливает кровь, а стук сердца Когами уже слышен и в его голове, а не только под пальцами. Или это уже не сердце Когами вовсе — а его собственное.  
— Вот видишь, — сипло отвечает Шинья и накрывает руку Нобучики своей. Тот пытается ее одернуть, но получается слабо и нехотя. — Все со мной нормально.  
Гиноза собирается то ли извиниться, то ли все-таки убрать руку, но вместо этого сканер касается уже к его груди, и Когами чувствует, что у Гинозы сердце колотится куда быстрее, чем у него самого. Теперь неизвестно, кому стыдно больше. Он смотрит на экран — и понимает, что цифры почти не меняются, продолжая обратный отсчет. Пользователь определен, Гиноза Нобучика. Пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят пять...  
Первым приходит в себя все равно Гиноза, расслабив напрягшиеся до этого плечи. Он выглядит так, будто отчаянно хочет что-то сказать, но уже по его лицу и без всех долгих объяснений нарастающее умиротворение выдает сущность по-настоящему. И все же, в глубине этого спокойствия кроется какая-то странная, абсолютно незнакомая искра. Опасная, но неуверенная. Привычно непривычная.  
Когами тянет улыбнуться еще раз. Ежедневная чашка чая с мятой и ложная отдаленность ради того, чтобы спрятать смешную в своей очевидности истину. Гинозу тянет улыбнуться тоже, потому что всей этой судорожной заботы нельзя было не заметить кому угодно.  
"Подумав — решайся, а решившись — не думай", — читает Когами в серо-зеленых глазах, как бегущую строку. И почти успевает осознать все на свете во второй раз подряд, но поток соображений вылетает у него из головы сразу же, стоит только Гинозе притянуть Когами к себе — и требовательно, настойчиво прижаться к его губам своими.  
Сканер оттенка летит на пол и звонко ударяется о каменную плитку, почти как сердце Когами мгновенно бухается куда-то вниз. У Гинозы на языке все еще привкус мятного чая, и Шинья, прикрыв глаза, позволяет себе распробовать его в полной мере.  
Токио оживает в свете своих огней, ослепляет яркостью разноцветных вывесок и теряется в бесконечных улицах, умудряясь вскружить разум каждому, кто пытается до него дотронуться.

Инспектору Гинозе снятся хорошие сны — слишком реалистичные, чтобы быть неправдой. Или не снятся вовсе, так же, как инспектору Когами. Все, что они видят теперь — неподдельная реальность, которая не нуждается в ожидании ночи, чтобы вступить в свои права.  
Шинья гладит по щеке тихо сопящего в постели Гино и, поднявшись, идет заваривать чай.  
Тот самый, с особенным вкусом.


End file.
